Blue Blossom
by SometimesLola
Summary: Shannon is still hurting over Boone's death and is coping with a little help from Vincent and Sayid. However in the 101th day after Boone's death a handsome, tall dark someone reemerges. But Is he REALLY Boone? Now that's anyone's guess.


_-I'm not much of a Boone and Shannon but since my sister is into the whole shoone goodness I figured I'll be a good big sister and Write her a Lovely, Naughty, Gritty, Fluffy, Dulaly Bed Time Story. Please remember that I have not used a beta and my spellings are crap, plus I've only looked this over once. Anyways. Its readable so, do read and feel free to Review. A sort of AU-_

* * *

**--- BLUE BLOSSOM ---**

Its been 101 days since his death. She knows this because she has a certain tree thats filled with careful engraved match sticks of five. She would and tried to figure out how much that is in weeks and months but she was never into maths. Unlike Sayid who can probably estimate the hours and minutes simply by closing his eyes for a few seconds as he counts under his breath but then again Her boyfriend is - at least in her personal opinion- some sort of genius, only more charming and better looking than other geniuses- not that she ever met another one of those, let alone dated one.

But it doesn't matter how he can calculate things since thats not the point of the counting, to be honest she don't know why she's counting the days either, all she knows is that she wakes every morning and sneaks to her tree and scratches yet another day. Its a pretty tree with its small sculpture and blue blossoms, similar to those in china. She never really took much notice of its weird baring and more on the fact that the colors of the flowers reminds her of the blue shade of his eyes.

The tree itself is a beautiful vision, especially under the early morning rays and in the 1o1th day is no exception. She comes to halt after pushing through the last of the branches, opening to herself the spectacular sight of the sun beaming over the horizon and the soft blue rue of the sky blending with the turquoise sea that excels as a perfect background for the small blossom tree who proudly sits at the edge of a cliff spilling its bright blue blossoms which blooms among fresh green leafs as they swirl along softly tinted brown branches. Without her own permission a small sad smile creams across her lips and her eyes lowers sadly before she glances over her shoulder to make sure no one is fallowing because she doesn't want anyone knowing about her tree visitations or even the tree's existence.

Like always she only finds the founder of the tree, Vincent the dog- sitting there gaping up at her fondly. Shannon turns back to her tree and lets the golden retriever's leach fall to the ground and then slowly approaches the tree. For a moment she glances at the sea's overlapping waves as the breeze sweeps by her, almost and quite merely whispering her name with his voice but like all passing wind whispers since his death sounds like him calling her name. She turns to her purse and pulls out a pocket knife, small bladed and silver, the one she found after another frantic dragging by the dog and shamefully flat on the face fall. The Knife was there, silver blade glistening and blue handle prettily decorated in creepy patterns but what made it even more so weird was that as soon as she got back on her feet and picked it up, the dog reclaimed its dragging, only this time it took her to the tree.

Maybe the dog has something to do with it, maybe she simply has lost her mind as well as an awful lot of tears and a brother. Either way she honestly does not care to make any sense of it because in some odd way, it sort of comforts her. Maybe its grieve, maybe the stupid dog has something planned or the freaky island is playing sick games with her. All in all. Shannon honestly does not want to think too much about it, she never wants to think too much about anything anyways.

Looking at the knife Shannon notices the Dog behind it, pink slimy long tongue hanging out and its tail swaying happily. "What!" She snaps rudely but it don't budge, slightly irritated she shifts on her feet and hooks her dirty blond hair behind her ear. "Stop staring at me like that!"

Still the stupid animal keeps his stance. Shannon stares at it bitchily, willing it to react but she fails miserably so she snorts and decides to ignore whatever it is the dog wants. "Whatever" with a dramatic eye rolling routine, she walks around the dog to the tree.

With extreme concentration she begins to carve her small, perfect 101 notch when mid way her notch she hears footsteps coming from the woods which causes her to freeze in sudden fear. Her wide eyes darts to the dog whose strangely silent and staring at the wood's opening, then back to the direction where the sound was coming from. Utterly unsure what to do she simply stays put, holding her breath with difficulty as her heart hammers against her chest.

"Shannon" A more than familiar voice calls out. "Shannon. Where are you?" By the second call she snaps out of her immobilizing fright and scatters towards the woods in a frantic need to keep from being found near the tree.

She manages to make a good distance into the woods before she replying "Sayid!"

Within seconds Sayid appears, fully concerned and clearly alarmed as he dashes to her side. Quickly examining her visibly un-groomed state. "Are you alright?" He cups her cheeks within his big hands, caring dark eyes penetrating hers.

Holding his gaze for a moment she mumbles a meek eyes and nods as her eyes casts downwards. Noting this, Sayid haws himself impossibly closer to her. "I woke to find that you where missing. It worried me immensely" He softly murmurs and then lifts her chin. "It is Dangerous to wonder in these woods alone."

Again after a moment Shannon looks away but this time at the dog and mutters. "I had the Dog"

Sayid glances at the dog and then back at her, yet again turning her face to look at him. "Yes. But the Dog cannot Protect you from danger" His voice thick with his foren accent and genuine worry.

Despite it all Shannon snatches herself from his grip and snarls. "I don't need protection. I can take care of myself thank you!" And with that she begins to stomp away with the dog install, leaving a momentarily unsure Sayid behind, who quickly pursues hers.

"Shannon! I did not mean to imply that you cannot take care of yourself. Only that it is dangerous to wonder in the woods alone after the recent occurrences. When there are others out there who intend to cause us harm" Words like to those are the reason why Sayid is a gentleman, only because he knows how to lie convincingly.

Grabbing her by the arm, as he succeeds in actually keeping from being aggressive, he turns her around and gently leans closer. "I do not mean to offend you. I simply care very much for your well being and I know you need time to be alone. I understand that your still hurting over your brothers death" he caresses her hair and connects his forehead to hers. "Will you forgive me for caring too much?"

Shaken and unsure of her reaction to his words Shannon barely nods and plants a soft kiss onto his lips. With a small smile Sayid asks. "Shall we go back to the beach now?"

Another nod and a returning smile from her "Uhu"

With that they both begin back their way to the beach and Sayid pulls a arm around Shannon who glances over her shoulder towards the direction of the tree, somewhat yearning to go back to it before forcing her eyes at the dog and calling him. "Vincent Come"

For a moment Vincent stares at a dark shape standing far off at the direction of the blossom tree, it seems as though a man is standing there with the sun shinning behind him. Vincent turns his head to look at the retreating two and back at the now vanished shape before deciding to rush after his new female companion.

**TBC**


End file.
